


Dalliance

by allierrachelle



Category: Captive Prince - C. S. Pacat
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:09:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allierrachelle/pseuds/allierrachelle
Summary: After being warned by Charls to protect his heart from the Prince, Damen seeks reassurance.Set during The Adventures of Charls the Cloth Merchant





	Dalliance

**Author's Note:**

> me bolting awake at 4am, 3 WIPs sitting untouched on my computer: if I don't write this fluff I'll die

When Damen stepped into their shared room in the inn, Laurent hardly had time to greet him before Damen’s hands were on either side of his jaw and he was being pulled into a kiss. It was not a chaste press of lips typical of a greeting, but a deep and lingering kiss, the type only delivered in private, that lit sparks of excitement up and down his spine. Laurent kissed him back, first with surprise, then with familiarity. That alone was its own pleasure.

When he pulled back, he was gifted with the small thrill of the dazed look on Laurent’s face, his eyes taking a little too long to open. He loved that he could phase Laurent that way; loved even more that Laurent was willing to show it. 

“What was that about?” 

Damen didn’t answer the question, instead stating simply, “Charls is worried about me.” 

Laurent pinched his eyebrows together. “Why?”

“He warned me today against letting myself get too caught up in my feelings for you. He is worried that the your loyalty to the King is going to break my heart.”

At that, the crease of Laurent’s forehead eased, a laugh erupting from his throat. “What did you tell him?” 

“The truth,” Damen said simply, and then in response to Laurent’s curious gaze, “Part of it.”

“Which part?” 

Damen rubbed his thumbs against the angle of Laurent’s jaw, still holding his face in his hands. 

“That I am yours for as long as you will have me.” 

Damen watched with pleasure as the words had their desired effect on Laurent, the sharp laughter in his eyes becoming something warmer. 

“What do you think?” Damen asked, the words forming around a chuckle. “Should I be worried about the Prince’s affections?” 

Laurent pursed his lips as though in serious thought, though not without some difficulty, trying to keep his amusement off his face. 

“I’d say you have cause for concern,” Laurent said, then lowering his voice as though what he had to say was a scandalous secret, “Apparently the Prince lies with King Damianos every night, haven’t you heard?” 

“_Every_ night?” 

Laurent hummed in affirmation, his faux concern poorly concealing the smirk tugging at his lips.

“That is troubling. He must care for the King a great deal,” Damen bemoaned.

“Well, take heart,” Laurent comforted, resting his hand against Damen’s chest. “Perhaps Damianos is simply good in bed.”

Damen shook his head with a grin, the familiar teasing tone sparking a new wave of affection in his chest. He kissed Laurent again, pressing laughter against his lips.

Pulling back, Laurent said indulgently, “I don’t think you need to fret about it too much.”

“No?” 

“No,” Laurent said as he began to wrap his arms around Damen’s neck, drawing him closer. 

“You think he’ll continue to have me then?”

Laurent let his amusement settle, his voice growing quiet and sincere. “For as long as you want him.”


End file.
